Yes To All Of The Above
by anxious.soul
Summary: In which Tony gives Bucky an arm, Fire ignites and Steve and Clint are scarred for life. (Day 5 of WinterIron Week 2019)


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers**

**Warnings/Tags: Canon Divergence, Post-Avengers 2012, Boys Kissing, Prosthetics.**

**Day 5 of Winteriron Week 2019.**

**Day 5 Prompts: Celebrations/ "Bad timing?"/ Prosthetic Arms**

**Cross-posted on my AO3 with a collage.**

* * *

He'd been working day and night to complete it. Not that no sleep was unusual for Tony Stark, but his passion and devotion to finishing his newest project as soon as possible confused the Avengers. Again, not so much because he was devoted to his work, Tony was always invested in what he made, it's what made him...well, him. It was the fact that Tony didn't ramble and tell everyone about it bedsides vague comments. In fact, this was the first time Tony was secretive about his project. All the Avengers knew was that it was something big. Something that SI was preparing to release.

**—LINE BREAK—**

The genius stood grinning before Bucky in his workshop, there was something behind him on his desk and Tony was shaking with excitement like a little child. Part of Bucky was curious, the other half was worried.

"Please tell me you don't have some untested and unstable weapon behind you that's seconds away from blowing up." Bucky whispered,

"Nope! Come here!" He answered, his body trembling in joy so much so that Bucky half expected him to just…implode. Doing as asked, the soldier walked over to him and stood in front of the shorter man, who quickly turned and picked up a long rectangular silver box. He didn't hand it to Bucky, but it was obvious that he was going to.

"You gonna tell me what's going on, Tony?" Bucky asked moments later as silence enveloped the room,

"So…you know how you've overcome the words and triggers and stuff and can go out on the field with the Avengers?"

"Yes…" Bucky answered slowly, drawing the word out,

"Well, I thought it might be helpful to have this." Tony handed him the box but what intrigued Bucky was how shy the man had become as he spoke and waited for Bucky to open it. Placing the silver box down on the clear space beside him, Bucky flipped the locks and gently lifted the lid. He couldn't speak as he stared at the masterpiece inside. He carefully picked up the creation with his only hand and held it up to stare at it.

"Doll…this is beautiful." He whispered,

"Shuri helped me make it -well, she allowed me to use Vibranium on the grounds that I'd let her watch me make your arm. She was interested in how I'd do it. It's nice teaching the future." It was clear to Bucky that the last bit was more for Tony's own ears as opposed to the super soldier's.

"Tony…I can't accept this. I…it's too much. You've helped me more than I deserve."

"Please. This is for you and if it makes you feel any better, I am opening a Prosthetics Division in the Medical Branch of Stark Industries." Tony shrugged with a shy and unsure smile, Bucky knew if he denied the arm, it would hurt the genius.

"Will you help me get it on?" Tony's smile widened into a grin as he nodded his head rapidly and led Bucky to a seat.

**—LINE BREAK—**

The arm was attached and Tony watched as Bucky flexed it, moving it around and rotating it like one would with their own arm. He observed the soldier reaching out and holding objects, practising punches in the air. Just testing to see how it worked.

The genius enjoyed watching Bucky's face light up with joy and excitement as he moved his new arm about. There was something refreshing about the scene. An all too familiar twang of his heart echoed in his chest as he watched Bucky.

The soldier, as happy as he was with testing his new arm, kept a watch on Tony. The way the genius' eyes lit up as he saw Bucky with his arm, made the soldier feel something in his chest and it wasn't a new feeling. He decided he needed to go for it.

**—LINE BREAK—**

He watched as Bucky crossed the room towards him in large strides. He felt the fingers from Bucky's new arm touch his chin and lift it up as his flesh hand cupped Tony's cheek. They were leaning in. Closer and closer. Their lips met milli-seconds after their eyelids gently fluttered shut.

It was a gentle kiss. Almost hesitant. When they opened their eyes again and looked at each other with such strong softness. Bucky's hands had both moved to cup his cheeks, his fingers moving ever so slightly as if he was drawing tiny circles and faint lines into Tony's skin.

"Was that okay?" Bucky whispered, he wasn't asking about the kiss itself, but rather if his actions were acceptable. He was, in a way, asking for permission to kiss Tony again.

"Yes." His reply was faint and quiet but it answered both the asked question and the unspoken one.

There was no pause as they threw their lips together once more. Passion ignited between them as Bucky lifted Tony onto the clear space of the worktable, the genius wrapped his legs around the soldier's waist, holding him there, pulling him closer. Their lips worked quickly and energetically as hands ran up and down each other's bodies, gripping what they could. It was hot and it was heated from prolonged suppression of their romantic and sexual feelings for one another.

**—LINE BREAK—**

A high pitched scream of sorts broke them apart. Separating, they turned to find a bright red Steve and a wide-eyed Clint.

"Bad timing?" Steve stuttered as Tony asked sarcastically,

"Can we help you?"

"Umm...we can...we're throwing a party for Bucky tonight to celebrate his recovery and so...yeah..." Steve stammered quickly,

"We'll just leave you now, get back to...err what you were doing. See you later. Bye." Clint exclaimed quickly and dragged Steve out of the room like they were running for their lives.

Pressing his forehead against Bucky's chest, he felt the rumble before he heard Bucky's chuckle. Soon they were both laughing.

"Steve looked scarred for life,"

"Yeah and Clint looked like he'd walked in on his parents having sex," Tony added with a snort,

"That he did." Bucky murmured pressing his lips to Tony's once more, "is it safe to assume that _this_ is more than just a one-off?"

"Yes." Tony whispered, "Is it safe to ask you out on a date?"

"Definitely."

**—LINE BREAK—**

Later that evening as everyone enjoyed the party in celebration of Bucky's recovery, new arm, Tony's prosthetic division that had been announced about three hours prior and the pairs newly formed relationship, Clint could be found whining to Natasha about how unfair his life was.

"Nat! I need to burn my eyes out! It was like watching dad make out with mum, it was terrifying! I didn't even expect it either!" He exclaimed over his pint of lager, but the redhead wasn't listening as she eyed Clint and Steve. Her smirk seemed permanent even as she took a sip of her crimson red cocktail. The colour almost matched the seemingly permanent red blush that Steve had been wearing since he and the archer walked in on Bucky and Tony having -what Clint called- _'sex with clothes on'_.

Truth was, she'd been waiting for Bucky or Tony to man up and ask the other out before she, herself, asked them out for each other. Honestly, sometimes Natasha felt like she was surrounded by fifteen-year-old girls.

* * *

**Here's my tumblr if you're interested, it also has the story collages: anxious- - -soul (no spaces between the dashes but sucks and wouldn't allow the dashes without spaces)**

**Anyway,**  
**Thank you for reading,**  
**Hope you enjoyed this,**  
**Please review,**  
**No hate -don't like, don't read**

**Bye~**


End file.
